


Ci sarò sempre

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Simpatico saiyan [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].Che sia inverno o estate Goku sarà sempre a scocciare Vegeta.





	1. Chapter 1

Ci sarò sempre  
  


“L’inverno non lo posso soffrire” borbottò Goku. Tirò su con il naso la punta era arrossata e si erano formati dei piccoli ghiaccioli sotto le sue narici.

“Io invece odio l’estate. Tutti mi guardano la donna” sussurrò Vegeta. Allungò la mano e un fiocco di neve gli finì sul guanto nero, squagliandosi. Il più giovane strofinò le mani tra loro, le gote gli erano diventate gonfie e rosse. Saltellò sul posto e i suoi stivaletti blu affondarono nella neve.

“D’inverno io e Chichi lavoriamo. E i nemici sembrano preferirla come stagione. Mi manca la mia Chichina” si lamentò. I bordi del giaccone arancione gli stavano graffiando il collo. Vegeta scosse il capo, incrociò le braccia e si voltò a guardarlo. Affondava nella neve fino al ginocchio e questa si stava infilando negli stivaletti neri.

< C’è una sola cosa che non cambia qualsiasi stagione ci sia…>  rifletté. Goku soffiò addosso a un fiocco di neve e dimenò le mani per allontanarlo.

< Il fatto che verrà sempre ad assillarmi tutti i giorni della mia vita > pensò Vegeta. Ghignò e assottigliò gli occhi neri.


	2. L'eroe dal cuore di cristallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Drabble mancata].  
> Riflessioni di Vegeta su Goku durante un allenamento.

L'eroe dal cuore di cristallo

 

Vegeta chiuse gli occhi e ringhiò. Tirò un calcio al saiyan sopra di lui colpendolo all’addome. Goku gli afferrò il polso e cercò di girarglielo. Le pietre rossastre avevano strappato i pantaloni blu della battle suit. Goku evitò un ki blast lanciato dal principe dei saiyan e gli tirò uno dei suoi stivaletti blu. Il saiyan più grande urlò e lo colpì con una testata. Goku vide nero e restituì la testata. Si colpirono fronte con fronte un paio di volte, il sangue rossastro colò lungo i loro visi. Ringhiarono entrambi. Il petto nudo del più giovane si alzava e abbassava affannosamente ricoperto di sudore.

\- Sembra fatto di titanio – pensò Vegeta colpendolo al petto e all’addome ripetutamente con calci e gomitate. Goku gli morse la spalla fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Entrambi dimenavano le code. – Se solo, dannazione, non avesse un cuore di cristallo – si lamentò mentalmente il principe dei saiyan.


End file.
